Fire Power
Fire Power is an alchemy formula. It is taught by an alchemist in Ivor Tower Castle. To learn it, the player must explore the air vents as the Dog earlier in the game and find an old woman that gives them the Queen's Key. The Key in turn can be given to an alchemist in the castle's chambers, and he will teach the player Fire Power in exchange. Fire Power could be considered a stronger form of Flash and Fireball, forming a trio of fire-based attack formulas. Usage Fire Power bombards enemies with fireballs from multiple directions, dealing damage. The spell takes several seconds to deal damage from execution, but the enemy is stunned during that time. Fire Power is one of the most powerful offensive formulas in terms of damage output, only rivalled by Nitro; with the scarcity of Nitro's ingredients, one could say Fire Power is functionally the most powerful attack alchemy in the game. It deals high damage, stuns enemies on execution, and its ingredients are readily available in Gothica and Omnitopia. The main drawback of Fire Power is that the ingredients to cast it are expensive in bulk, but if money is not a concern, there is little reason not to use Fire Power. Along with some others, this Alchemy formula is in the list of potentialy Unobtainable formulas. If the player has progressed too far into the game and has not taken the required steps into obtaining it. If the player does not acquire the Queen's Key with the Dog before meeting up with the Hero again in the Queen's Room in Ivor Tower Castle with Camellia's evil twin, the player will never be able to unlock the doors in Ivor Tower Castle, which means they will never get to meet the Fire Power alchemist, who will let them unlock the formula in trade for the Queen's Key. The player is actually always allowed to go into the Air Vents again with the Dog, even after Camellia's evil twin has been disposed of. This means the Dog can in theory still acquire the Queen's Key later on, but the Hero will never 'notice' the Key around the Dog's neck, thus never actually obtaining the key or the ability to open the doors in Ivor Tower Castle. Ingredients Fire Power requires 1 part Feather and 1 part Brimstone for each casting. At the cheapest (durable) locations, it costs 50 + 30 = 82 Gold Coins per cast. When buying from the most expensive merchants, it costs 200 + 32 = 232 Gold Coins per cast. The latter option would make that the most expensive alchemy in the game (that can be durably bought and used, unlike Call Up). Lowest prices per region for each casting: Damage Trivia *The Fire Power alchemist refers to the Queen's Key under the name Skeleton Key. *The Fire Power alchemist can actually be visited without having the Queen's Key by use of a no-clip cheat code. When doing so he will only state that his wife fell into the heat vents and that he didn't see her nor her skeleton key since. He will not continue any further dialog, meaning that the game actually checks wether or not the player has the Queen's Key. Category:Alchemy